memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Mark Johnson
Mark Hobbes William Johnson (born 2333) was a Human male who lived on Earth in the 24th century. Mark Johnson was born in 2333 and was raised in Bloomington, Indiana by traditionalist parents and lived in an agricultural community. When he was six, he lost a pet dog and he had a very difficult time getting over it. While a youth, he went by the name "Hobbes". Johnson attended The Meadows school and when he was nine, he began taking tennis lessons with Epkowicz, but refused to quit even though Epkowicz told him to. Two years later, he was taking lessons with coach Cameron, who also coached Kathryn Janeway. In 2349, Johnson was swimming with Kathryn Janeway in a cave system under Olympus Mons on Mars. When trying to find an entrance to an underground cave, Johnson was pulled into a trench and Janeway saved his life by helping him get out. In 2351, Johnson began attending Indiana University. He still played tennis occasionally, but he was a part of the school's prestigious swim team. He graduated from Indiana with a degree in philosophy. By 2359, Johnson was part of a philosophical symposium based in South America called the Questor Group. By then, he had decided to switch to using his first name, "Mark." ( ) He was a horticulturalist. ( }}) Prior to 2371, he gave Janeway a copy of Dante's Inferno as an engagement gift. ( ) By 2371, Johnson and Janeway were engaged. Following the disappearance of the , Johnson was devastated, but he held out hope that Janeway and the rest of the crew were alive longer than most people did. Eventually, he realized that he was clinging to a fantasy. He began living his life again, meeting people and letting go of the past. In early 2374, Johnson married a woman named Carla who worked with him. He was relieved when it was revealed that Voyager hadn't been destroyed and was in fact trapped in the Delta Quadrant. He sent a letter to Janeway, telling her what had happened in his life and that he was sorry. In 2376, he and Carla had a son named Kevin. ( ; }}) After Voyager returned home in 2378, Mark was reunited with Janeway and told her that he would have waited for her if he had known that she was still alive prior to 2374. Several days later, Janeway had dinner with Mark and Carla at their home in Colorado. She and Carla eventually became close friends. Mark cared for Janeway's dog Molly throughout Voyager s seven years in the Delta Quadrant. As Mark had been her master for most of her life, Janeway allowed him to keep her. ( }}) Alternate timeline In an alternate timeline in which the Cardassian Union did not withdraw from Bajor in 2369 and Voyager was not sent to the Delta Quadrant in 2371, Janeway and Johnson had married by 2373. Johnson cared for her dog Molly while she was aboard Voyager. In 2373, he was widowed when the ship was destroyed by a fleet of Cardassian warships armed with phased polaron beam weapons near the Dorvan sector. ( |A Gutted World}}) External links * Johnson, Mark Category:2333 births Category:Humans (24th century)